


risk/reward

by tostitos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Lowercase, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, prince johnny, servant Doyoung, sorry jaehyun lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: “a prince should be slow to punish and quick to reward.”one of youngho’s bed servants has kept a secret from him, so what else is there to do but put him in his place with proper ‘punishment’.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 222





	risk/reward

**Author's Note:**

> at this point all of my smuts are the same but with different tropes. and another prince johnny fic when i JUST posted one. me, a certified one-trick pony.
> 
> slightly misleading summary is slightly misleading.

“did you think i wouldn’t figure it out?”  


sitting on the edge of his bed, youngho idly turns one of the many silver rings adorning his hand around and around his thickest finger. his lashes hang heavy with muted interest and from beneath them he watches his bed servant turn frozen like the winter lakes in the northern area of the kingdom, the servant’s hands held trapped in the air as if youngho has stopped all time with his question.

another second, and then those hands continue to take youngho’s sleeping robes from his wardrobe.

“i am afraid i do not know what you are talking about, your highness,” his servant says as he approaches youngho to neatly lay the robes on the bed beside the prince.

there’s not a tremble to his spindly hands, not a catch in the breaths that fan over his soft, grapefruit lips, not a waver within the gaze he keeps on the robes.

for a boy who has known nothing but serving the royal family since birth, “the confidence in which you lie to me is almost admirable.” youngho looks away from his servant, sliding the ring he was playing with off his finger and letting it fall to the floor between his parted legs. it hardly has a chance to make a sound before his servant is on his knees before him to pick it up. while his head is down, attention on the ring, youngho slips a hand into his hair and clutches onto it tight. “you know i am no fool, doyoung.”

when he yanks doyoung‘s head back, the servant is careful not to look in his eyes, quickly directing his gaze to the ceiling.

“of course not, your highness,” doyoung answers, voice steady.

“you killed yoonoh.”

youngho’s younger half-brother and perhaps his closest confidant. they had much in common. the boy had fallen unconscious during a walk in the gardens and the healers had said it was sudden and tragic, perhaps a remnant from yoonoh’s weak heart when he was born. youngho was as distraught as he was delighted.

“yes, your highness,” doyoung confesses. “he was too competitive for a throne that does not belong to him.”

loosening his grip in doyoung’s hair, youngho brings his hand to his neck, cups beneath the boy’s jaw. “you serve me well,” he compliments. “one might think you were trying to secure a place as head servant when i take the throne.”

eyes still on the ceiling, doyoung blinks slow. “of course not, your highness. i would never settle for servitude.”

youngho chuckles, amused. “look at me, love,” he says, slipping the rest of the rings off his fingers and dropping them on the bed beside his hips.

he has always been aware of doyoung’s beauty, had been scolded a few times for poor propriety as a young teen for eyeing the servant for too long whenever they crossed paths on the castle grounds. the adamantine luster of doyoung’s eyes and the faint curl of his lip were some of the reasons why youngho demanded to have him in his personal waitstaff. it was his attitude — so beautifully deferential yet so subtly disobedient — that drew youngho to consider the boy as more than his rank.

even now, he looks at youngho as an equal. it’s aggravating as much as it is alluring.

gently, youngho grazes the backs of his fingers along the curve of doyoung’s cheek. he smiles, flips his hand over, and smacks him. it takes only seconds for roses to bloom on the surface of doyoung’s skin.

“do you know why i have struck you, love?” youngho asks, tracing the faint print of his hand on his servant’s cheek.

doyoung blinks slow, pupils on the cusp of being blown-out, and pokes the tip of his tongue out to wet his lips. “because i have acted without your permission, your highness.”

raising an eyebrow, youngho pulls his hand back and slaps doyoung again, harder. he watches doyoung’s pupils expand, listens to the stutter in his breathing. mentally, he counts to twenty, stroking over pinkened skin as he waits to see if those two strikes are enough for doyoung’s thoughts to rewire. when his servant doesn’t try to answer his question again, stuck staring hazily at a spot he’s probably not actually seeing, youngho sighs.

“doyoung,” he calls, satisfied when his servant glances up at him with round eyes. “do you think that’s the right answer?”

doyoung blinks once, twice, and answers, “no, your highness.”

youngho looks down at his hand, humming. he curls and straightens his fingers, vaguely inspecting his own irritated skin. he glances up at doyoung from beneath hooded lids. “would you like to try again?”

doyoung simply raises his cheek, but youngho is not interested in hitting him again, especially not when it looks like he craves it.

“i’m not so upset with you, love,” youngho says, cupping doyoung’s cheek and tilting his face down so he can look in his eyes. “i’m most pleased to have yoonoh out of the way, but if you cannot figure out where you have gone wrong, you can make yourself useful elsewhere in the castle.”

despair fills doyoung’s eyes and his irises tremble as he reaches up to grapple at youngho’s wrist. “wait—“

youngho slips his hand out of doyoung’s light grip and motions toward the door. the servant shakes his head furiously, rising on his knees like he wants to protest further but he knows that he shouldn’t — that he _can’t_. youngho will give doyoung everything and more, but he’ll take it away if doyoung can’t handle having it all.

“i-i...” doyoung sucks in a shuddering breath, his frantic eyes damp with building tears.

youngho would hardly call this a scolding — he has punished doyoung much harder than simply denying his presence before — but he knows it’s hitting the boy harder to be scolded in the wake of the pride he must have felt after killing yoonoh. his heart breaks a little seeing his darling in distress, but he will not budge on this just because of tears and a pouting mouth.

he shakes his head. “you are dismissed, doyoung. send taeyong in your place.”

“i was reckless,” doyoung all but shouts, grabbing youngho’s hand again and holding it to his cheek. his bottom lip wobbles as his tears finally shed, their warmth running over the back of youngho’s knuckles. “i acted on my own and...and i put myself in danger. i-if anything went wrong, they could have figured out it was me and they would have killed me. i’m sorry i worried you, your highness. you are everything to me.”

by the time he finishes, doyoung is sobbing, clutching youngho’s hand tensely.

with his free hand, youngho rubs a thumb under doyoung’s eye. he shifts back a little on the bed. “come here, love.”

releasing his hand, doyoung stands and then crawls into his lap. youngho wraps his arms around the slimmer boy, cupping the back of his head and nudging doyoung to rest on his shoulder.

doyoung curls his fingers in the light silk of youngho’s tunic, pressing his face into the material as he cries. youngho hushes him, rubbing into his back and pressing kisses in the crown of his hair.

“you are the world to me, doyoung,” youngho begins to say. “there is no one more beautiful, more cunning, more priceless than you. you have to do nothing for me to earn my adoration and yet you have devoted yourself to me.

“what if you were not as thorough and the healers suspected foul play? what if yoonoh was more alert and unveiled your plans? would you have asked me to save you from death because of your own foolishness?”

nose still pressed into youngho’s shoulder, doyoung shakes his head. his cries have quieted during youngho’s speech, but he still hiccups and trembles in the prince’s hold.

“and i would not have even if you did. but, losing you would break me.” youngho presses another kiss to doyoung’s hair. “just the thought of it is terrifying. do you understand?”

nodding, doyoung sits up to gaze sadly at youngho with sore eyes. “i’m sorry, your highness. i will not endanger myself.”

youngho dries his servant’s tears with his fingers and then gently cups his face to take his mouth. doyoung is nothing but giving. he goes limp in youngho’s hold, parting his lips for youngho to take as he pleases.

the soft sounds doyoung makes as youngho tastes the tart of citrus on his tongue are intoxicating, but he’s more interested in settling his lover than indulging himself.

doyoung pulls away to nose along youngho’s jaw. “let me properly apologize to you, your highness.” he slides his hand down youngho’s front and dances his fingers over the soft mound between the prince’s legs.

“no,” youngho declines. “i told you i was not upset. instead, let me thank you. the crown was always mine, but it is reassuring to have no competition.”

doyoung kisses him softly. “i am yours to do as you wish.”

just as youngho is so wholly his.

after telling doyoung to lay in the center of the bed, the prince is slow to unwrap his servant. on every sliver of skin he reveals as he peels doyoung out of his work robes, youngho presses his lips against warm flesh.

he kisses around his chest, teases his tongue in the small dip of his navel, sucks and tugs at the buds of his nipples until they’re pert and a little swollen. he worships from doyoung’s shoulders to his wrists and presses a kiss to the tips of each of his fingers. he scrapes his teeth over the jut of his hipbone, nips and licks at the meat of his thighs until his skin is a furious red — until his pretty, little servant is stiff between his legs and begging for his touch.

“your highness, please,” doyoung whines. his arms are stretched above his head, fingers finding purchase in the sheets because he knows he is not to touch when youngho is being gracious enough to pamper him like this.

youngho grips doyoung’s calf and lifts his leg so he can kiss behind his knees. “do not rush me.”

doyoung can’t hold back a whimper. “yes, your highness.”

and rush, youngho does not. in fact, he goes even slower, slapping doyoung’s thighs every time he squirms as youngho worships him down to his toes.

mouth pressed against the sole of doyoung’s foot, youngho glances up at his love and smirks at how his eyes are teary again, this time in frustration. he looks lower, laughing at the sight of his cock, blushing and wet at the tip.

“look at you,” youngho releases doyoung’s leg, “so greedy and ungrateful even when you are being pampered.”

doyoung spreads his legs to allow youngho to find his place between them. “will you try to teach your personal whore humility, your highness?” he asks, gazing up at his prince with dark eyes. “train me to be a doll for you to bend and play with as you please?”

humming, youngho brushes his lips over the hill of doyoung’s collarbones. “you would never pass, love. plus, i imagine i’d get bored without you mouthing at me. i love your selfishness and your ego.”

“then touch me. you said you wanted to thank me. don’t torture me with sweet words while i ache for you, your highness. i need you. _please_.”

in his core, the meaner half of youngho’s spirit stirs; it wants to deny doyoung until he breaks and youngho can drink greedily from his tears. it takes a lot for youngho to quiet those thoughts once they arise, but he knows how far the two of them both want and need to go.

taking doyoung’s mouth in an open-mouthed kiss, youngho slips his hand around doyoung’s shaft.

“thank you, your highness.” doyoung gasps into youngho’s mouth as he bucks into the tight grip, his arms still held above his head. “thank you, thank you, thank you.”

youngho slaps his thigh again, right in the spot that’s already blooming a bruise in the shape of his hand, and doyoung quiets, turning pliant. he shifts back down doyoung’s body to spit over the head of the boy’s cock and fists him faster, pulling out airy moans with each tug.

“do you want to come?” youngho asks.

it takes a moment for doyoung to steady his breath but then he shakes his head. “not like this. want your mouth, please.”

“my mouth?”

doyoung nods.

youngho cups doyoung’s balls, extending a finger to pet over his perineum. “come.”

and, so completely dedicated to youngho, doyoung obeys. he seizes with his breath catching in his throat as he spills white over youngho’s fingers and his belly.

while he trembles from his sudden release, youngho slides between his legs and spreads them wide, diving in to flatten his tongue against his hole. he feasts on his lover’s pleasure cries as he laps at his entrance, finger still pressing firm against his taint.

“youngho, youngho, _youngho_ —“ doyoung chants, reaching down to hold himself open as he starts to come down from his high. he whimpers when the prince sticks his tongue inside, breaching him in a manner so filthy and unbecoming of his nobility. “i want to come again,” he exhales. “ _please_ let me come again.”

humming, youngho gives doyoung’s rim a light suck before pulling away to wet his fingers. he tastes of doyoung’s seed and he allows himself a pleased groan before he pulls the digits from his mouth and slowly nudges one past the boy’s rim.

he stretches doyoung slow without the help of oils and once he’s worked in a second finger, he searches out his prostate and digs them into the sensitive spot. he works at it fast, moving his fingers in tight, unrelenting circles.

doyoung is quick to stiffen and even quicker to climax and it’s only a few minutes later that he’s shivering under youngho again.

“may i…may i come again, your highness? please, may i show you how good you make me feel?”

he begs so beautifully, looks at youngho with those big watery eyes, and when he’s been good – when he’s risked himself to get rid of yoonoh – youngho can do nothing but give him what he wants. he is to be king, but he is ruled by his dearest servant.

youngho kisses a spot of red on the inside of doyoung’s thigh. “you may come, my love,” he says.

with a weak cry of the prince’s name, doyoung peaks again, cock spurting out another rope of pearly ejaculate without a touch.

youngho slowly pulls his fingers from doyoung and raises to kiss the boy’s forehead, his nose, and then his waiting mouth.

“thank you, your highness.” doyoung finally touches youngho, cupping his cheek, eyes full of adoration.

turning his head so he can kiss the inside of doyoung’s wrist, youngho hums a dismissive sound. “i must spoil my future king.” he says. “i regret that i cannot do so more often.”

the happy smile that spreads across doyoung’s face is the center of youngho’s world, more precious than any gold or gem. “you wish to marry me?”

“does that shock you? when you earlier claimed that you would not settle for serving me.” youngho bends to kiss doyoung again before leaving his bed.

he hears the bedsheets shift with doyoung’s movement. “we are well aware of my ego,” the servant says. “but i am not a man without doubts, youngho. you can have any—“

“do not compare yourself to others based on status, doyoung. you know i am not so simple.”

walking toward the baths in a room off to the side of his main quarters, youngho checks that the water is warm. when he returns to his bedroom, doyoung is picking his clothes off the floor and folding them neatly.

“will you return to the servant’s quarters tonight?”

doyoung looks over at him with a sly grin. “are you not tired of me yet, your highness?”

youngho huffs out a laugh. “quickly come and bathe before i truly forbid you from coming back.”

“yes, your highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> [main twt](https://twitter.com/unflorescent) | [nct au twt](https://twitter.com/tzannii) | [au twt cc](https://curiouscat.me/tzanni)


End file.
